


Seyruun High Jinx [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Seyruun High Jinx [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Rurouni Kenshin, Slayers (Anime & Manga), Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Band Fic, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Violence, dated technology use, discussions of depression, discussions of diets, discussions of drug usage and overdose, discussions of pedophilia, discussions of physical abuse, discussions of suicide and suicidal thoughts, home birth, implications of spousal murder, mysogynistic language, podfic big bang challenge 2013, podfic length: 50-60 Hours, possibly including anorexia, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slayers characters experience the highs & lows of a high school year and band formation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seyruun High Jinx [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seyruun High Jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25279) by Kaeru Shisho. 



> **Warnings** : This was written in 2000 and some of the attitudes towards the following can feel outdated. Warnings for some homophobic, misogynistic, ableist, and transphobic language along with scenes of attempted rape and physical violence, discussions of physical abuse, suicide and suicidal thoughts, depression, diets (including possible anorexia), pedophilia, and drug usage and overdoes, implications of sexual abuse, implications of alcohol abuse, and implications of spousal murder, jokes about suicide and school shootings, and a graphic description of a home birth. Basically, the characters are teenagers in the year 2000 and some of them have terrible home situations. ([Spoilery Warnings](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Warnings.mp3): my rambly warnings that I recorded after relevant chapters.)
> 
>  **Pairings** : Gen overall (there are relationships and romance subplots but they are in high school; things change rapidly)
> 
>  **Length** (total): 54:57:21
> 
>  **BONUS CHALLENGE:** This fic has a plethora of fandoms filling out minor (and not so minor) roles. I've only listed the most major ones. Please comment with how many (and which) you found so we can compare notes as that I'm sure I didn't catch all of them)
> 
>  **Audiofic Archive link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seyruun-high-jinx)
> 
> Created for [](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/)**podficbigbang** 2013.

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 18:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%201.mp3) (17.1 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 28:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%202.mp3) (25.9 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 29:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%203.mp3) (27.2 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 20:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%204.mp3) (18.9 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 32:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%205.mp3) (30.5 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 27:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%206.mp3) (25.0 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 37:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%207.mp3) (34.5 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 23:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%208.mp3) (22.0 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 34:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%209.mp3) (31.8 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 33:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2010.mp3) (31.3 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 36:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2011.mp3) (33.4 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 36:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2012.mp3) (34.0 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 32:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2013.mp3) (30.0 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 31:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2014.mp3) (29.2 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 28:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2015.mp3) (26.5 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 29:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2016.mp3) (27.1 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 38:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2017.mp3) (35.7 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 57:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2018.mp3) (53.1 MB) |   
Chapter 19 | 29:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2019.mp3) (27.3 MB) |   
Chapter 20 | 41:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2020.mp3) (38.1 MB) |   
Chapter 21 | 35:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2021.mp3) (33.0 MB) |   
Chapter 22 | 38:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2022.mp3) (35.8 MB) |   
Chapter 23 | 1:01:35 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2023.mp3) (56.6 MB) |   
Chapter 24 | 1:08:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2024.mp3) (62.7 MB) |   
Chapter 25 | 47:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2025.mp3) (44.2 MB) |   
Chapter 26 | 55:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2026.mp3) (51.3 MB) |   
Chapter 27 | 57:43 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2027.mp3) (53.1 MB) |   
Chapter 28 | 1:03:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2028.mp3) (58.3 MB) |   
Chapter 29 | 1:42:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2029.mp3) (94.4 MB) |   
Chapter 30 | 36:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2030.mp3) (33.7 MB) |   
Chapter 31 | 1:02:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2031.mp3) (57.8 MB) |   
Chapter 32 | 58:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2032.mp3) (53.4 MB) |   
Chapter 33 | 53:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2033.mp3) (49.3 MB) |   
Chapter 34 | 1:06:32 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2034.mp3) (61.2 MB) |   
Chapter 35 | 47:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2035.mp3) (43.3 MB) |   
Chapter 36 | 56:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2036.mp3) (51.6 MB) |   
Chapter 37 | 1:07:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2037.mp3) (61.9 MB) |   
Chapter 38 | 1:11:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2038.mp3) (65.7 MB) |   
Chapter 39 | 1:08:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2039.mp3) (62.7 MB) |   
Chapter 40 | 1:17:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2040.mp3) (71.2 MB) |   
Chapter 41 | 1:01:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2041.mp3) (56.6 MB) |   
Chapter 42 | 1:15:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2042.mp3) (69.7 MB) |   
Chapter 43 | 1:09:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2043.mp3) (63.6 MB) |   
Chapter 44 | 1:19:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2044.mp3) (72.8 MB) |   
Chapter 45 | 1:17:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2045.mp3) (71.5 MB) |   
Chapter 46 | 1:25:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2046.mp3) (78.8 MB) |   
Chapter 47 | 58:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2047.mp3) (53.4 MB) |   
Chapter 48 | 1:02:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2048.mp3) (57.6 MB) |   
Chapter 49 | 1:23:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2049.mp3) (76.7 MB) |   
Chapter 50 | 1:11:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2050.mp3) (66.1 MB) |   
Chapter 51 | 1:15:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2051.mp3) (69.8 MB) |   
Chapter 52 | 1:18:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2052.mp3) (72.0 MB) |   
Chapter 53 | 1:12:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2053.mp3) (66.9 MB) |   
Chapter 54 | 1:13:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2054.mp3) (67.1 MB) |   
Chapter 55 | 1:15:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2055.mp3) (69.0 MB) |   
Chapter 56 | 1:02:22 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2056.mp3) (57.4 MB) |   
Chapter 57 | 1:12:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2057.mp3) (66.5 MB) |   
Chapter 58 | 1:36:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Chapter%2058.mp3) (88.2 MB) |   
Blooper Reel | 9:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/bloopers.mp3) (9.41 MB) |   
Reader's Notes | 39:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Readers%20Notes.mp3) (36.1 MB) |   
Spoilery Warnings | 14:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Slayers/Seyruun%20High%20Jinx/Warnings.mp3) (13.3 MB) |   
  
 

Song | Artist | Album | Use  
---|---|---|---  
Get Along | Megumi Hayashibara & Masami Okui | MEGUMIX -SILVER- | Opening/Between Chapters/ _The Slayers_ song  
We Are... | Hikaru Midorikawa | Slayers Next Sound Bible II |  _The Slayers_ song  
Fair Wind | N.O.V.A. | The Best of Slayers |  _The Slayers_ song  
Exit -> Running | Megumi Hayashibara | Slayers TRY Treasure VOX |  _The Slayers_ song  
Set Me Free ~ A Game Without Lies | Yasunori Matsumoto | Slayers Next Sound Bible III |  _The Slayers_ song  
Alone | Yumi Touma | Slayers Next Sound Bible III |  _The Slayers_ song  
Secret ~ Someone's Message | Akira Ishida | Slayers Next Sound Bible III |  _The Slayers_ song  
Stand Up | Masami Suzuki | Slayers TRY Treasure VOX |  _The Slayers_ song  
Somewhere | Houko Kuwajima | The Best of Slayers |  _The Slayers_ song  
Only Lonely Soldier [Get Along] | N.O.V.A. | Slayers TRY Treasury BGM 2 |  _The Slayers_ song  
Far Away in the Rain [Ame no Far Away] | Mifuyu Hiiragi | Slayers Next Sound Bible I |  _The Slayers_ song  
But But But | Akira Ishida | Slayers TRY Treasure VOX |  _The Slayers_ song  
So in the World | Yasunori Matsumoto | Slayers TRY Treasure VOX |  _The Slayers_ song  
I am a Rock | Simon & Garfunkel | The Definitive 60's |  _The Slayers_ song  
More Than Words | Hikaru Midorikawa | Slayers TRY Treasure VOX |  _The Slayers_ song  
Get Along < live rock-on > | Masami Okui | Slayers Live Rock | closing song  
Flowers Bloom After the Rain | Slayers BGM | Slayers Next Sound Bible II | Background music: Lina's dream  
Break out into the battle | Slayers BGM | Slayers Next Sound Bible I | Background music: movie preview  
Sound Effects | free sites found via google  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my brother who got me all the Slayers music and was the inspiration to podfic this (see Reader's Notes for the story) and to @klreeher who beta listened Chapter 27!
> 
>  **Cover Art:** [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> To save on server space I have taken down the podbooks. If you would like them instead of the mp3s just let me know and I'll get them to you!


End file.
